Not your fault One-Shot Philinda
by PhilindaxRomanogers
Summary: Philinda One Shot


Chapter one

May Pov

I could not read his face but I know that he will never forgive me

\- How could you not tell me about T.A.H.I.T.I. how coud you hide it, I thought we were friends but you after all that we went through

you betrayed me!

\- Phil, I know that I act stupidly but

I wanted to tell you so many times you do not even know how but I could not have Phil orders ...

\- It's the only thing you can do a stupid apology, if you did it for me, then you would tell me!

"Phil, I really wanted to, but I can not - I was not able to finish me because Coulson interrupted me.

\- Could not you because what Fury told you so ?!

\- Yes or no or did not you want to ?!

In his eyes I saw anger and pain and all of this was my fault

\- Phil, I'm really sorry ...

\- I will not forgive you this May I can not but you can stay and be useful - saying that he was walking away and I knew that I made the biggest mistake in my life.

A few days passed since our argument we got to "Providence" Phil did not even look at me.

Today we had another quarrel this time he told me to get out so I thought that if I do not want and I do not need it maybe it will be better to go away I asked myself this question several times and finally made my decisions.

I decided to leave in total I was sorry I liked this team even Skye which was sometimes annoying.

I just finished packing when I heard footsteps behind me.

\- Are you leaving? - it was Ward

"Yes, Coulson does not want me here, he does not need me," I told him

\- What I have to tell him ?

What would he tell him that I was damned sorry that it was for him

\- What do you want he will not listen ..……………. that I love him - I am adding the last one in a whisper.

When I left the plane I felt a stab in my belly I would really miss this place.

When I left "Providence" I was pierced by the cold, after a while I began to wade through the snow.

After about an hour I felt a sharp wind on my face but ignored it and it was my mistake after a few minutes the wind became so strong that I almost fell down , until the snowflakes were getting bigger, after a while you could not see my footprints and then I understood that I am in the middle of a snowstorm ...

Phil's Pov

I still can't forget the quarrel with May maybe have raised too much but it was her fault she did not tell me about T.A.H.I.T.I.- I do not know how much time I spent so thinking suddenly I felt a knob in my arm it was Simmons

\- I just wanted to say that we landed

-Well thank you.

\- Hey, are you all right Sir?

\- I just thought about it.

\- Sir, believe me, Audrey is in good hands

\- It's not about Audrey………it's about May

\- Something happened ?

\- We had quarrels lately, I rose a little

\- Sir, I understand you, but in my opinion you just need to calmly talk to explain everything

\- Thank you Jemma - I gave her a weak smile

\- No problem sir ... I'm going to look for Flitz, are you going?

\- Yes, I'm going.

When I left Jet, I saw an empty hangar

"Where is Bus and where are everyone?" Filtz asked in surprise

\- I do not know, but you have to search the base.

1.5 hours later

\- So agent May left Sir why?

\- Because we had quarrels I ordered her to left

I was reckless and angry and she left me

"We do not need her" said Tripp without emotion

\- Excuse me ?!

May left because I told her

Ward belongs to Hydra and took away Skye and it's also my fault!

Tripp, try to find Bus,

Jemma, take care of Koening

Flitz, come with me

\- But where's Sir?

\- We're going to look for May and Flitz, prepare snowmobiles.

\- Is not it better to get in Jet?

\- Not because if she walked, it did not go too far and we can not find it through the forest.

\- Yes, sir

15 minutes later

-Sir scooters ready

\- Well, we're moving

\- Sir, do you really think that we will find?

\- I really hope so, Simmons and Tripp will take care of the base if we do not come back tomorrow night, start looking for us

\- Well Sir "a quiet journey" - Tripp laughed.

\- Watch out for Flitz and don't do anything stupid

\- You too," Flitz gave her a weak smile, then went with Coulson to look for May.

Somewhere in the wasteland

An hour has passed, we just left the snowstorm and I was losing hope and Flitz started to get a little tired, after a while we stopped.

\- Sir, I think ...

\- Flitz, really, stop whining!

\- But I think I see something, he said shyly

\- What's where? - I turned away a few dozen meters away from us, something or someone in the snow had only hope that this is not what I think.

\- Sir, should we check it?

\- Yes, we have to hurry up

After a while we arrived and at the moment I froze ...

\- Sir, is that ...?

\- .………………... May- I finally choked it out of me

When I saw May lying without moving in the snow, my heart stopped, could not stand and I did not want to believe it.

As soon as I ran to her, she was very pale and cold, and her pulse was very weak.

"What did I do," I said in a whisper.

\- May May May! Wake up May it's me Phil

Melinda wake up, please Melinda!

\- Flitz, you have to go to the base from here and get Simmons ready, we have to warm her up - saying I pulled out the second jacket from the storage compartment and put it on May I gave her my gloves and a hat because her were soaked, Flitz has already left.

When I finished I put May on my knees and started the scooter.

After a dozen or so minutes, I felt May's head sliding from my shoulders and the blood streaming from her nose at my jacket.

\- Oh, no, do not do this to me May you stay with me, you can't leave me - I started talking to her, I could not let her.

-May, you can't not leave, you cannot leave me Melinda, I can still take a moment, I knew I had to hurry up, or I would lose one of the most important people in my life.

6 minutes later

We finally arrived at the base, Simmons was already waiting, I quickly took May and I followed Simmons.

When we got to the May clinic, it was totally white as snow which was falling outside.

"Sir, I must ask you to take care of yourself and I'm gonna take care of her" Simmons said palely.

\- Well, I'm going to change and when you finish, please let me know.

\- Okay Sir, when I'm done I gonna tel you- Simmons gave me a weak smile and I left, leaving her alone with Melinda.

All the time I was thinking about May, it was my fault that it is my fault if not this quarrel it would not happen through this stupid quarrel I can lose the person I love all this through me- I was so lost in my thoughts that I lost my sense I did not hear Simmons enter the room until she poked me in the shoulder, I saw her still wearing her doctor's attire and in some places he was stained with blood.

\- And what about her?

\- She was very chilled for a long time and estimates that about 4 or 5 hours her pulse is now stronger than it was but still weak and her temperature is already a little bit higher but ...- Simmons stopped looking looked worried

\- But what Simmons have to tell me.

\- Agent May has a broken 2 ribs and the nose she is also in a coma, her body is very weak and "fragile" can very easily break something in this case her ribs and her nose - Simmons said calmly and slowly.

I could not believe it, May is in a coma and, in addition, I have a broken zebra and nose and it's all my fault.

"Can I see her?" I said after a moment

\- For now I do not have to do some more research but as soon as I finish, you will be able to see her - then she went to the clinic and I was left alone.

40 minutes later

For a long time I looked at May through the glass of the clinic she looks so vulnerable.

It's all my fault she in a coma, because of me and I didn'tknown when she wakes up.

After a few moments, Simmons came out of the clinic

\- Sir, for now everything is fine, no serious topics, but I do not know when it probably wakes up in about 2 or 3 days.

\- Thank you, Jemma, can I come in now?

\- Yes if something happened I'm with Flitz or in the lab

I quickly entered the clinic and took over and cit next to her

\- I'm so sorry - I felt tears come to my eyes.

\- Mellie, please, wake up to I not let you lose your life, do you live or not, right?

\- You have to wake up because I want you and I love you ... I love you so much and I know that for the last few days I'm just damned sorry for everything I did not appreciate you for telling me to take everything to my I'm sorry - I could not stop crying anymore and put my face in my hands.

16 hours later

I do not know how long I was there a minute, or hour of day not and she still in coma

Simmons said she estimates that in 2 or 3 days, but I do not know how much longer I have what's been gone a few days and she has not woken up yet!

Suddenly I saw that her pulse has already managed to get the monitor up and start to pace, how to choose ran out of the clinic to look for Simmons came across me on the way talking with Flitz

\- Did something happen to Sir? she asked anxiously

-Her pulse - I answer quickly

\- On no- I saw in Simmons eyes fear but they do not know what she means

\- Simmons, do not you want to tell me something

\- Agent May is not in a natural coma ...

he is in a pharmacological coma

\- What?! Simmons, why?

\- Sir, I she had have a very small chance of survival, I probably would not have survived even 5 days I had to do it Sir

\- But why didn't you tell me ?

\- I did not want you to panic- how would you react that Agent May got only few days when he will not be in a coma ?!

\- I'm sorry, Simmons

\- All right, Sir, but when exactly Agent May pulse goes down

\- May - suddenly my heart was frozen so busy talking to Simmons I totally forgot about her.

-Simmons we need to be quick - I started to run with Simmons leaving stunned Flitz.

30 minutes later

May was already stable but still in a coma

\- Simmons, when I can we wake her up - I asked the places of hopes soon

Simmons looked at me with the inscription

\- you can not get worse on it, but it is already so selective, as now or better, but it can not be deteriorated, she gonna wake her up by herself - explained Simmons but I am also pointing out that she has something else to say

\- And what does her condition decrease?

\- If its gonna be worsted maybe few days of week- she said with a weak smile

\- Thank you Jemma for everything

\- There's nothing to than Sir, but now you can ask for a way out.

\- Thank you, Simmons

\- One more thing Sir, go to sleep and take care of Agent May

\- It's alright ... bye Mel

When I left the clinic I go to my room.

2 days later

Two more days passed and May was still in a pharmacological coma, I was with her the whole time I could not leave her even at night, I could leave her because I knew she wouldn't leave me

I did not notice that Tripp enter the clinic.

\- Skye came back - he said with a smile

Skye, no way how I could forget about her, I was busy May I forgot that Skye was not there

\- Where is she now?

"He stands in front of the door Sir," Tripp answered

\- Thank you Tripp - he felt I got up and went to the door and once again looked at May and then went out to talk to Skye.

When I left the clinic, Skye was already waiting, when she saw me, she ran to me and hugged me back and saw the tears in her eyes

"Ward, he ... he's in ... he's Hydra," she said through tears

\- I know, but you're safe now he will not do anything to you - I tried to cheer her up

"Coulson May left," she added, wiping away her tears

What should I say to her now?

\- May here is Skye but it is ... in a coma - I said, pulling away from her, Skye gave me a surprised look

\- She in a coma how ?

\- It's a long story

\- We have time - she replied quickly and then I began to explain what happened when I finished I saw tears on Skye's face

"Can I see her," she asked after a moment

I just nodded and went to the clinic.

3 hours later

Again I was sitting in the clinic, and Skye already left, I could not leave May because I know she would not leave me

\- Mel, I know you can't hear me, but please, wake up, please, Mellie, do not leave me alone, please, Mel, I love you - I broke off and I started crying again

\- I love you too Phil - I heard a quiet whisper beside me it was May

"Mellie you finally woke up- said happily after a moment adding

-Oh Mel, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I'm so sorry

\- It's my fault Phil, I should tell you about T.A.H.I.T.I. it's me ... - I did not let her finish because I put her finger on my mouth then with my hand I lifted her chin so that you would see and put her a gentle kiss on your lips and after that saying

\- It's not your fault - I said softly

And then we kissed again


End file.
